


Lessons A Bird Learns

by OliviaKenobi



Category: Bird - Fandom
Genre: Alone, Alone Together, Birds, Evening, Friendship, Great Plains, Little Life Tip, Moon, creative writing, lonely, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaKenobi/pseuds/OliviaKenobi
Summary: This is a cute idea I had today. It is about a bird, who believes that it is better to be alone than with others. An unexpected visitor starts to change her mind.





	

     The wind rippled across the landscape that eve. The golden grasses of the plains flowed like a sea, each infused with a batch of sunlight. Over the horizon, Sun himself radiated streams of precious gold, letting all creatures bask in his glory; and one of these was a small female Sprague's pipit. She was perched on a lone tree, her feet gripping the thin branch beneath her as the wind gently swayed it. There were other birds nearby, but none on the same tree. It didn't bother her much though, having been in this position many times before.

     She would not have called herself a loner, nor the unsociable type. She had a few friends, and occasionally visited her mother and father. It was just in moments such as these the bird preferred to be alone in her thoughts.

     A more sudden shake on the branch caused her to peer at the visitor. He was a young male, of the same species as her, with a perky and cheerful air. She blinked and studied him briefly before she turned away, for she wished to be left alone. And yet, a tiny part of her enjoyed the companionable presence, no matter how small.

     During that time, the visitor didn't speak, just sat in the same thoughtful silence as her. He never started a conversation. He didn't move much, only once mentionably, to adjust his footing. Lower and lower, Sun sank until he dipped below, acquiescing to Moon's wishes to govern the night. There was scarcely an orange tinge in the sky when he finally spoke. "It was nice being with you," he said politely, dipping his head, and then he flapped away.

     With her eyes, she followed him, a shadowy form to match the shadowy night, as he swooped down and landed in the grass, becoming one with the sea. "It was nice being with you, too."


End file.
